


black mambo

by enbyofdionysus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyofdionysus/pseuds/enbyofdionysus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the joy Jason experienced while holding Percy’s hand and lacing their fingers together when Percy pressed him down into the mattress, despite the bubble of affection and trust and love that threatened to burst in his chest on those rare nights when Percy would let him push inside ever so carefully and with all the lights on, Jason needed more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	black mambo

**Author's Note:**

> Done in response to a Jercy bondage/spanking prompt

It had been Jason’s idea.

The two of them had been friends for years and for the past few months had been carefully teetering back and forth between the line of friends with benefits and friends who wanted to marry each other. 

But despite the joy Jason experienced while holding Percy’s hand and lacing their fingers together when Percy pressed him down into the mattress, despite the bubble of affection and trust and love that threatened to burst in his chest on those rare nights when Percy would let him push inside ever so carefully and with all the lights on, Jason needed more.

He talked it over with Percy a few times over coffee where they established what they wanted and what they were uncomfortable with. 

Percy nervously admitted he was afraid of hurting Jason and so they set up a maximum number of times he could do certain things such as slapping Jason’s cock, spanking him, and what positions he could be placed in.

Percy outright refused to be called ‘sir’ and Jason, in turn, outright refused to be called ‘slut.’

No humiliation.

No hugely dom/sub things that Jason had found in the back of the Internet.

No choking.

No spitting.

But hair pulling, spanking, bondage, edging, dirty talk – those the boys could do.

The scene was much like every other time they’d had sex with the exception that the couch in their tiny studio apartment had already been folded down into a bed ahead of time.

The room smelled like the rain that had fallen earlier that morning and the air was chilled by the rattling, ancient air conditioner that sat propped up in the window. Percy had pulled him into a kiss only a few minutes after Jason had come in the door, exhausted from work and itching for their time alone.

But much to Jason’s happy surprise, Percy added a little something to his usual kiss: roughness.

Percy was someone who was very intimate with his touches. He often stroked the back of Jason’s hands when they were in public, held his face like he was something fragile when he kissed him, and was one for pulling lips with his teeth. But Percy was always soft and sweet about it, the ferocity of his green eyes belying the true spirit made entirely of sunshine within him.

Now, though, Percy pulled Jason aggressively close, his hand going to Jason’s ass in a possessive squeeze rather than caressing his face.

It made a moan escape from Jason’s throat before he could stop it.

Percy broke the kiss with a grin. “Yeah?”

Oh, fuck.

“Yeah,” Jason said, his voice shaking.

“You been good today?”

He shuddered. “Yeah.”

Percy’s hand squeezed a little harder, his middle finger sliding along the fabric-covered crack of Jason’s ass. “You miss me?”

“Yes.”

Percy’s eyes were positively wicked. “Prove it.”

Jason swallowed and pulled back from him to take off his clothes. He was already hard and his cock rose halfway in the air like an arrow as he stepped out of his boxers. Percy hadn’t removed his own clothes, still dressed in his jeans and a soft blue Henley, making Jason feel impossibly naked.

“Get on the bed,” Percy said. Commanded. “And spread your pretty thighs for me.”

Jason did as he was told, his skin warming with excitement and with the strange exhilaration of being told what to do.

The bed dipped as Percy came up behind him. “Color?” he asked.

“Green,” Jason said and, as they had agreed, the two of them shared a brief hand squeeze: their silent I Love You.

“You’ll be good and tell me if it’s too much, won’t you?” Percy said, his right hand coming up and running along the slope of Jason’s ass.

“Yes,” Jason agreed, swallowing hard.

“If you don’t, I’ll stop.”

“Yes.”

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

“Face down on the mattress,” Percy said. “And hands behind your back.”

Jason lowered himself onto his elbows and then turned his head so he could breathe while he brought his hands behind his back. He felt something soft on his wrists and shivered when he realized it was his own tie.

“This’ll be loose,” Percy said, “because I trust you’ll be a good boy and keep them there. Am I right?”

“Yes,” Jason whispered.

A sharp smack stung his ass. The sound Jason made was somewhere between a squeak and a gasp. His cock jumped.

“What was that?” Percy asked, his voice eerily calm.

“ _Yes_ ,” Jason said again, this time audibly.

“Good,” said Percy. “Good boys don’t need to use their hands, do they?” He was rubbing over the skin he had spanked. Jason’s face was on fire.

“No,” Jason agreed.

“What’s the only thing good boys need to use?”

Jason closed his eyes. Opened them. “Their holes.”

“And are you a good boy?”

Jason’s cock was dripping. “Yes.”

“We’ll see,” Percy said. His hand slid between Jason’s cheeks, but they didn’t rub, didn’t pat. They just rested there. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

“Count.”

The spank was as sharp as the first. Jason gasped. His eyes closed. “One,” he said.

The second came in the same spot, making Jason hiss, but his body betrayed him. “Two.”

Percy spanked in the same spot two more times until the skin bloomed a pretty pink color. Then he switched to the left cheek. Then he began to interchange them. Jason swore multiple times, but didn’t lose count. His hands shook behind his back. He could feel the sweat pooling there and his cock itched to be touched.

Percy spanked the sensitive skin of his inner thigh and Jason let out a yelp, his hips jerking. When he didn’t say the number, he slapped the same spot a little harder. “Do I need to start over?” he asked.

“No,” Jason gasped and then, “Nine.”

“Color?” Percy asked and Jason could hear the brief shake in his voice. Jason’s yelp had startled him, but he didn’t want to break the scene.

“Green,” Jason answered. He wiggled his fingers for Percy’s hand.

Percy took it. Squeezed.

Percy didn’t spank his thighs again despite Jason’s assurance and by the time Jason choked “Fifteen” his ass was blooming bright pink.

Percy rubbed the irritated skin with the pads of his fingers and called him a good boy again before instructing him to spread his thighs nice and wide.

Jason swallowed and parted his legs as far as he could, his muscles tensing a bit at the stretch. His cock hung heavy between his legs, pre-cum sliding down from the slit to the bedspread and pooling there. As Percy’s fingers fell from his warm cheeks to his sensitive balls, Jason was suddenly extremely aware of how on display he was. He licked his lips and shifted his head to try and see behind him.

A smack – softer than the ones that had come down on his ass, but nevertheless sharp – sent his cock sailing forward into the flesh of Jason’s stomach. Jason swore, his hips bucking.

“Color?” Percy asked.

“Green,” Jason choked, his ass pressing back, back, back. “ _Please_.”

There was a pause and then Percy’s hand again collided with Jason’s cock, making Jason swear and swear and swear. Finally, after another brief pause, there was the sensation of a hand on his cock and Jason gasped heavily into the sheets as he felt his dick pull back between his thighs.

“Count,” said Percy.

“ _Fuck_ ,” answered Jason.

Percy’s right hand came down on Jason’s cock as his left hand held him still. His cock burned, his balls stung. Jason had to count around the blanket in his mouth. Percy only did it five times, but to Jason it felt like a century. Yet, when Percy released him and his cock swung back between his legs, he was as hard as he had ever been.

“Color?” Percy asked as he backed up from the bed.

Jason heard the cap of a bottle. “Green.”

“You were right about being a good boy, Jason,” Percy said. His hand ran again along the skin of Jason’s reddened ass. “Do you know what that means?”

Jason was still trying to catch his breath. “No.”

“It means you get a nice reward.”

Jason’s cock twitched.

“Would you like your reward?”

“Yes, please.”

“Then ask for it. The way good boys do.”

Jason’s face warmed with a good kind of shame.  “Please, put it in my pretty hole.”

Percy placed a soft kiss above his tailbone. “Good.”

Something small and round rubbed across the rim of Jason’s hole, slick with lube. Percy applied pressure gradually, gradually, letting Jason take the toy himself until finally the tiny plug slid in with a burn that made Jason’s thighs shake.

“Is my pretty boy ready to cum?” Percy asked.

Jason’s cock twitched. “Yes,” he said. His hole tightened on the toy, but the stopped kept it from coming out. Percy’s thumb pressed against it. “Yes, _please_.”

Percy’s hand didn’t move from his ass. His thumb pressed against the plug again and again until Jason was breathing in tiny gasps. And then, just as Jason thought the surprises were over, Percy’s left hand took his cock from between his legs again and pulled it back, back.

And wrapped his lips around it.

Jason _swore_.

He lasted all of ten seconds. Percy’s mouth was incessant, the flat of his tongue tickling up the underside of his cock and his thumb pressing the toy into his hole, pressing pressing _pressing–_

The force of Jason’s orgasm sent him forward into the mattress, his hips thrusting down, down and then back up and then back down again. Percy’s lips followed him through it all, making him twitch hard and _whine_ until finally Jason’s legs slid out behind him on the mattress and he collapsed into a heap on the bed.

Percy kissed his thighs.

His cheeks.

The small of his back.

His shoulders.

The back of his neck.

“Good?” Percy asked, all dom gone from his voice. His fingers were already undoing the tie on Jason’s wrists.

Jason managed to turn his head enough to grin up at him. Sweat trickled down from his hair. “Great,” he said.

Percy beamed with pride and then kissed his shoulder again before manhandling Jason so his naked back was pressed up against Percy’s clothed chest. “I need to get lotion for you,” he said, “but I think that can wait.”

“You’re not gonna cum?” Jason asked, his eyes already closing.

An embarrassed laugh bubbled from Percy’s mouth. “I already did.”

Jason frowned in confusion and looked over his shoulder at him.

Percy gave him a sheepish look.

“You…?”

Percy nodded.

“Oh my god.”

“Shut up.”

“That’s great.”

“You’re an asshole.”

“Mm,” Jason said, then rolled over so they were face to face. He took Percy’s hand and intertwined their fingers.

Percy squeezed back.


End file.
